


Princess: Alphonse Elric x Reader

by armored_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Lime, Other, Reader-Insert, his nickname for you is princess, n o l e m o n, reader bites their finger skin, slightly dominant!Alphonse, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: First reader insert I've posted here (wattpad's my main).Do you like to be punished? :3





	Princess: Alphonse Elric x Reader

"(Y/N), you need to quit chewing on your fingers." As Al scolded you for what had to be the hundredth time, a stern expression sat on his face.

In response, you just rolled your eyes and kept right on chewing.

Al frowned. "And that. Haven't we talked about that? I told you," he said, leaning a bit closer to you, "I don't particularly like it when you roll your eyes. It's distasteful and rude."

You smiled a small smile and your index popped out from between your teeth. "So... What! What are you gonna do about it?" With that you rolled your eyes once more. 

He wasn't like Ed, who might've grinned at the challenge laced in your voice. Quite the contrary, Al found it offensive. 

"I might just do something you don't like," he threatened, stretching an arm over you and placing his hand on the couch arm. 

You swallowed and almost choked on your own spit at the blatant display of authority. Right. You forgot. Al was actually scary when provoked. 

You averted your eyes, unable to look at him. "I- I'm sorry."

Al tilted his head, using his soft voice. "Oh, you're sorry?"

You nodded and he placed his hand on your chest, massaging your breast, at which you made a note of surprise. 

"Use your words, princess." Al commanded

"Yes! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Asked Al with a tone of voice that stated he already knew your answer.

You nodded, a strand of your (h/c) hair falling in your face as you arched your back. "Ah...", you keened, as he gently pinched your nipple through the shirt and bra. One of Al's skilled hands slipped down between your legs, gracefully nudging your clit and earning another moan. "Nyahh.. Oh Al...!" 

"What's that? What's my name, (y/n)?" Alphonse said, rubbing back and forth at both erogenous points.

"Ah-! M-master.. My master." You panted.

Al smiled. "Yes, princess."

Oh, how you adored it when he called you that, princess. You felt like the only girl in the world, no matter how many attractive girls and boys threw themselves at Al. They were all fine and dandy, but you were his special princess.

Leaning in close to your ear, he first nipped your neck and used his tongue to play around a bit before he spoke. Al's dom voice had a sexy timbre that made your knees weak when used. 

"Until you learn to quit peeling the skin off your fingers, I'm not going to touch you. At all. You're not getting a hug or a kiss, and you can forget sex."

You cried out at the unfairness of it. "B-but, that's not fair! You can't stop touching me! What about you, huh?"

Al removed all limbs from you, leaving you throbbing and whimpering at the loss. He kissed your forehead and laughed. "I can take care of myself, princess."

You groaned. This was gonna suck.


End file.
